TISCSG,BSY and the search for the diamond
by felincialolD
Summary: Blossom,Mitch,robin,kat,and bill made a spy group called TISCSG:The Intelligent Smart Cool Spy Group.Spies all over the country are trying to find the powerful tecor diamond.Will the TISCSG find the diamond? or will the spy group BSY get in the way? Redxred
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!** **I decided that I wanted to make another story! Hope you like it! Before we start I'm going to give u the characters and they're gender.**

**TISCSG: The Intelligent Smart Cool Spy Group:**

Blossom: Girl, Smart, and always have great plans!

Robin: Girl, Tough, and is very Out going.

Bill: Boy, Good with technology, and is also very good with plans!

Kat: Girl, Great actress, Has beautiful looks!

Mitch: Boy, Fast, Sometimes has an REALLY bad attitude, Full of himself.

**BSY:BEST SPY GROUP:**

Brick: Boy, smart, cranky, demanding, I guess you could call him the leader.

Butch: Boy, flirts, bad attitude, full of him self.

Boomer: Boy, least rough, handsome, slow (lol).

Asuna: Girl, The actress, has the beautiful looks.

Bell: Girl, Good with technology, and is very good with plans.

Now! Here's the story!

**Blossom's p.o.v:**

I was lying down on my bed thinking about TISCSG and how we are going to get this powerful diamond. Us TISCSG

were always fighting crime beating criminals, but every since we all found out about the tecor diamond, the crimes just

stopped all of a sudden. But that doesn't mean we stopped doing anything, we would always try to come up with ideas

on where the diamond could be. Oh yea, The tecor diamond is a powerful diamond that can give you powerful powers.

All those other spy groups don't care about the good of the diamond at all. They just care so they can get powers and

rule the world or something like that. Which is exactly why us TISCSG needs to find it first so if we do find it we can

store it away where no one would fine it ever and only use it when it's a MAJOR issue, not that that's gonna happen

anytime soon. Fighting crime was easy, but got harder. To be honest it sort of went from fighting crime to battling and

heres why. Well, there are hundreds of more spy groups around the country of course, and sometimes, when we went to

go search for the diamond in a place, they would also be there looking for that same diamond and we would end up

fighting for it, even though we don't even know if the diamond is there or not. When we find out its not there, we just

escape from the other spy group. Technology really comes in handy, because while we're fighting, Bill is on his TOT pad

which is a device that can detect source that is full of energy. When he doesn't pick up anything then its not there. When

I was little I've always wanted to be a super hero, and even though I'm not a super hero, I sure feel like one.

Sometimes I wonder when we're gonna tell the world who we are. I also wonder if we're gonna have the guts to do it.

When you think about it, its risky because a parent could be really mad even though we were doing the right thing, but

you know because they want to protect us. But in this group, we're all about risking or lives to protect the world. This is

one of the reasons why we keep our identity hidden.

We are busy a lot sometimes because of school work like projects and things like that. Also we can try and make a

friend, but I doubt it last. The only friends I have are in this group and that's not a problem. I just realized something,

this is my first time doing nonthing! My phone hasn't rung anytime today and today is Saturday. I got up off the bed and

look outside the a very sunny day but also cloudy. As I'm about to sprint down stairs to go outside my mom calls me in

there. I go in there to see buttercup and bubbles there also.

" Apparently this house needs some remodeling so we will have to stay over a friend of minds house. Her name is

sedusa and she lives in a big house so there will be plenty of room for us." As long as this doesn't affect the TISCSG,

then I'm okay with it.

"Also she has three sons. I'm sure u will all get along wonderfully. As long as you girls behave yourself." My mom says

as if we're 5 years old, "You guys should start packing."

We all ran up stairs to start packing. At least something's gonna change. I mean what could be bad about staying with 3

boys?

**At Sedusa's house:**

All three of us stare up at the mansion in awe.

" Why are you guys just standing there? Get moving." My mom says. We start Walking towards the door and rung the

doorbell. After waiting for at least twenty seconds a women with forest green eyes and long blonde hair open the door.

" Hello bella" Sedusa says in a polite feminine voice.

"Hi Sedusa thank you so much for letting us stay here, you are the best friend to ever have." Mom says. Sedusa and

mom talk some more while we walk in the house and were stunned. It was beautiful in here. Then Sedusa ruined my

thoughts by saying

"Brick, Boomer, and Butch aren't here right now, but will be back soon. I already told your mother about your rooms so

bella go show them."

" Alrighty! Come on girls get in the elevator." My mom says like we're 5 once again. My mom walked us to our rooms.

When I opened mines I was about to FAINT! It was so big I think I can do a cart wheel in here. As I was about to start

unpacking my TISCSG watch rang. I looked at the watch and it was coming from bill. I answered to see that mitch, kat,

and robin were there too.

" Blossom guess what, there's this place down town. It is full of energy and my TOT pad didn't detect in people so no

one's there. We should go check it out to see is the diamond is there."

" Okay where are we going to meet so we can go." I say. It was silence for a while, then robins yells, "OOOH OOH WHAT

ABOUT AT TOM STREET, THEN WE'LL BE DOWN TOWN IN NO TIME!"

I flinched at the loud voice of hers. I was about to say okay but then mitch says," DANG WHY ARE YOU YELLING SO

MUCH!" In a mad and annoyed tone.

"You mad ain't it?" kat says. Before this could go on any further I say "tom street it is thanks and bye" I hang up and

ran down stairs and yells "MOM, SEDUSA IM GOING OUT TO SEE MY FRIENDS!"

"OKAY DON'T COME HOME TOO LATE!" she says. I went out and started to walk to tom street.

**At tom street:**

I walk up to see that everyone was already there. "Good you're here blossom" bill says.

"Yea its about time" mitch says with a bad attitude. I shot him a glare and he straighten up.

" Now does everyone have they're guns?"

"yep" bill says.

" Alright here's the plan, bill, of course you find a way to hide some where so your TOT pad can lead you to the source of

energy, for the four of us we all split up and also try to find the diamond, we keep our TISCSG watches on at all times so

if something happens we could come and help, and if you see another spy group there and they try to attack, then of

course fight back. Do you understand?"

"yea"

"yep"

"positive"

"got it!"

"Alright then, lets go." We all head for the building.

**At the building:**

Bill found his place, an we all split up. I entered this room, it was empty and looked really nasty and torn. Is bill sure this

was the building? My thoughts were interrupted by a noise. I turn around but there was no one there.

"Show yourself!" I yell.

" Looking for something, or someone?"I heard a male voice say. I turn around to see a boy in a red cap with orange hair

that stopped to his neck . Then I realized I forgot to put my mask on. Oh well its too late now. He tried to shoot me but

I dodged it with a flip and tried to shoot him.

" I'm looking for something, but of course some other spy group had to get in the way." I say trying to kick him in his

side but he moved to fast and said " Oh well that's too bad because im looking for something too and I'm not gonna let

you get you get in the way!" he says and trys to kick me in the stomach but I caught his leg and swung him to the

ground and pointed my gun at him as he looked defeated . Of course blossom wasn't gonna shoot him, but then he

smirks and yells "BUTCH, ASUNA, BELL I NEED BACK UP!" I panicked and yelled in my watch "ROBIN, MITCH, KAT I

NEED BACK UP!"

" Oh so some people are here with you to huh?" he asked with the smirk still on his face. Before I can answer his

question he jumps up to his feet and next thing you know there's 3 other people were standing next to him. After 2

seconds, robin, kat, and mitch came.

" Bring it." Robin says. We all started fighting until I heard bill say in my watch," hey, there's nonthing here. The energy

must have transported to somewhere else." Everyone in the room heard the watch. The boy in the red cap said,

"Boomer there's nonthing here so turn off the device and lets go" Butch and Boomer, they sound so familiar to me but I

can't put my finger on it.

"Got it brick" we heard a voice say. BRICK, that also sounds familiar to me.

" Come on blossom lets go." I heard robin say. We ran out of the room and out of the building.

**Out of the building:**

"THAT FIGHT WAS AWESOME!" Robin says, "but also the toughest."

"Well it was tough for you because I had no problem with it because of course I'm the strongest in the group" mitch

says. We all started to laugh as they started arguing on who was the strongest.

"Well it doesn't matter who the strongest is, it matters about the looks of course!" kat says.

"Who says I can't be both" Mitch says. Then we laughed even harder while he frowned. Then I got serious and said,

"Guys we forgot to put our mask on today."

"Maybe they won't remember our faces" robin says. " Hopefully" I say.

As we went our separate ways to our homes, I sigh realizing it had become very late. We should've been walking faster.

I opened the door to the house ready to get yelled at. When I closed the door I look behind me to see a worried and

mad mom.

"Where have you been! I told you not to get home to late and its nearly 10 o'clock!" she says.

"I know mom, I'm sorry, but I got so caught with my friends I forgot about the time." I say

"Are these the same friends you've been hanging out with all the time!"

"yes" I say.

"I am going to meet them tomorrow. Invite them to dinner, and " she stops for a second and pulled up my bangs

revealing a large rash from the fight we just had,"is that a rash?" she asked.

I nod in return and she says," honey, your going to have to stop playing so rough out side. I sware its like your getting

more like buttercup everyday, now go up stairs and take a shower and get to bed." She commands.

I mumbled good night and went up stairs instead of taking the elevator. When I was going up, all of a sudden, someone

came racing down the stairs and bumped into me. We both rolled down the stairs. When we finally reached the bottom I

ended up on top of him and quickly got off blushing madly. I guess sedusa heard the noise because she came in and

said," Are you two okay, oh brick stop running down the stairs so fast." She says. BRICK, THAT'S WHERE I HEARD IT

FROM! I looked at him and he looked at me and we both gasp knowing that about an hour ago we were fighting each

other. " Say sorry brick" she commands.

"No, I'm sorry " I say with the fakest smile in the world on my face. Then I run up stairs before she could hesitate. I

went in my room, took a shower, unpacked because I didn't get a chance to before I left, and just stared up at the

ceiling wondering if he's gonna tell sedusa about me in the spy group. I just realized that boomer and butch had to be

here too. I hope just because I'm living with another spy group that fought with me, doesn't make it hard for me to live

here. If so, at least I know I'm not living here forever.

" But then again they could nice" I whisper to my self. I think again….,"naaaah" I say laughing.

"What's so funny" I turn my head to see brick standing at my door.

"nun of your beeswax now what are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Now Now im not here to cause trouble but just to ask a few questions."

"I'll give you one question and that's it." I say.

"Deal. What's the name of your spy group?" he asks.

"TISCSG now get out!"I yell.

" That wasn't fair, therefore I'm not leaving yet." He says smirking.

I sigh and say " It stands for The Intelligent Smart Cool Spy Group, what about your group?

"BSY, Best Spy Group but the name doesn't matter, as long as you and your crew know that we will get that diamond

first." He says STILL smirking yeesh when will he stop doing that!

"Please you and your squad wouldn't stand a chance against us. Once we get that diamond it'll wipe that little smirk off

your face." I say smiling.

"We'll see, but also know we just became enemies" he says walking out.

I sigh and realized that TISCSG just now has an enemy,….and also that mitch, robin, kat, and bill are coming to dinner

tomorrow.

**Please review I hope u liked and I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here 's chapter 2!**

**Blossom's p.o.v:**

Its Sunday morning and I'm waking up. I just woke up. I brushed my teeth, wash my face, put on my clothes and wondered should I go down stairs or nah?

"BLOSSOM, COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" mom yells. I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to see that everyone else was there already.

"Good morning Blossom." Sedusa says.

I just nod in return and mom frowns at me and says " don't be so rude blossom."

I sat at the table which my seat was right across from bricks. I didn't even give him eye contact. Then my TISCSG watch started to ring and everyone looks at me.

"Sedusa I forgot to give you that note" my mom says as she and sedusa leave the room. When they do I answer the watch.

"Hey guys what's up!" I say trying to avoid the fact that other people were in the room.

"I found another building i-"before he could finish I interrupt " We can't do it today."

"Why" they all ask.

" My mom wants to meet you guys because last night, I came home really late from that fig-I mean aah basket ball g-g-game." I say catching my self.

"What in the blue cheese are you talking about?" mitch asks.

They started laughing at what mitch said, but then I heard mom and sedusa come back and quickly say, "I'll call you back in about 10 minutes" and hang up.

Sedusa and mom sat down while we continue eating.

"Hey blossom, when did you start playing basketball?" buttercup asked.

"Is that what you were doing yesterday night, and also how you got that big rash?" mom asked

"Y-y-yes that's exactly what I was doing." I say stuttering.

"She has a rash?" Sedusa asks.

"Blossom lift up your bangs."I do as she says while everyone looks then immediately looks away and starts complaining, and I gotta admit, it was pretty funny.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!" Butch yells. I secretly throw a fork and his head and when he looks up I just pretended like I didn't do anything, but of course he knew I did.

"Remember that you have to invite your friends over to dinner tonight" mom says.

I groan and say "I know I know seesh." Brick smirks at me knowing I would even more irritated, then says, "I heard blossom is dating one of them."

Everyone at the table stops and yells "WHAT!"

"NO IM NOT HE'S JUST MET THE GUY!" I yell.

"NU UH! HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH. WE EVEN SEEN THEM KISS!" Butch yells.

" .NOT!" I YELL ONCE AGAIN TO MAKE IT CLEAR.

" We'll just have to find out tonight." Mom says. I stood up from the table with my face glowing red with anger.

"FINE! Believe a guy we barley know than your own daughter you've known your whole life!" I yell as I stomp threw the front door.

I call bill, mitch, robin, and kat back.

"Hey guys, can you meet me at ihop" I say knowing I haven't aten a bite of food since I got so angry .

"Sure I haven't ate yet" Mitch says.

"Yea me neither" robin says.

**At IHOP:**

"Okay guys here's the problem here, you know the group we were fight yesterday, well there name is BSY: Best Spy Group and they just became our enemy, because yesterday I also found out that…..I live with three of the people from BSY"

They all gasp.

"Which ones?" robin asked.

"Brick, Boomer, and Butch." I say, "and they also apparently plans on making my life miserable while I live there because they lied and said that I date bill or mitch, either way its not true." I say.

" You've got it bad sista" Robin says.

" Forget about that, what's this mess about your mom wanting to meet us." Mitch says rudely.

"Yea I mean I do care about you living with them and all, but what about that?" bill ask.

"I came home late from that fight, my mom snapped, said she wanted to meet y'all since I'm always with y'all and suggest that y'all should come to dinner tonight, by the way I already know your thoughts and here are the answers , Boomer, and Butch will be there.2. I don't know if they're whole group will be there and you do have to dress nicely." I say.

"That means…..THE TISCSG IS GOING SHOPPING TOGETHER!"Kat yelled happily.

Mitch groaned while bill sighed.

"Alright here's the plan. Dinner starts at 6 and right now its 8. First we go to the mall and get some fancy clothes, then at about 2 it'll give us time to come up with some fake answers for tonight while we eat lunch. Understand?"

They All nod.

"Alright lets eat then go!" I say. We quickly ate then left.

**At the mall:**

" ALRIGHT! Since you all know that I dress the best in this group that I will be helping you all today. So don't worry about what I'm wearing, because I'm getting you dressed." Kat says.

" Just know that I don't anything…..too girly." Robin says making a nasty face.

"I won't make any promises now lets go!" kat says.

We enter the tux and dresses store and looked around and tried on dresses and tux. Everytime we came out, she would either say yea or nah. When we finally got what we wanted we went to the register, payed for the clothes and left for lunch.

" MITCH! You idiot! Why did you have to go and spill my fries!"robin yells angrily.

" I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!" He yells back.

We started chuckling.

"FOR YOU TO BUY ME SOME NEW FRIES!"

They started arguing while we started laughing.

"Do y'all ever take stuff seriously?" said a girl with light brown hair walks up to our table.

Then brick comes up behind her and puts his arm around her waist. They must be a couple.

" Sorry, I forgot to tell you about the other members of BSY. This is bell. She's good with technology. And this is asuna, she is an actress, and my girlfriend." He says.

We all just look at them like 'why are you telling us this?' but they don't seem to get the message so I say "Okaaaaaay….what do you want?" I say obviously showing that we were annoyed.

"What's with the attitude, we just came to tell you that we will be at dinner tonight and that you better watch your backs. Beside we wouldn't want TISCSG falling apart now would we?" asuna says with a smirk on her face.

" Try us toad, and I will snatch all of your hair out of your head and put it in the trash were it and your crew belongs." Robin says.

" You better watch yo mouth!" bell said.

"Whatever come one guys they just ruined my apatite, besides, if you hadn't notice it had gotten a little stinky when they showed." I say.

We all started laughing and walked off leaving them mad.

" Good one Blossom!" mitch says wiping a tear away.

"Okay guys, they say to watch our backs, so if you see anything suspicious, just wink at me. Now lets discuss the plan."

**At dinner(OMG lets see what happens!)**

We just made it to the door and it was 5:59. We wanted to be on time so it could look like we really cared. Before it even tick to 6:00 we walked in the door and head for the kitchen to see that the food was there but covered up. Me, kat, and robin all had the same dress on expect robin's dress was plain purple, kat dress had swirley stuff all over it, and my dress had cherry blossoms on it.

No one was there so we all just sat down.

"Man! I can't wait to tear up that food!" mitch says like a dog.

"Mitch, please remember your manners," before I could go on, the BSY came in. We looked over at brick, butch, boomer but THEN when our eyes hit Bell and Asuna I could've sworn a monster ran by.

" Daaaannnnng" Me, robin, kat, mitch, and bill said at the same time.

" Hey, watch your mouth!" mom came in with sedusa right behind buttercup and bubbles came in.

"lets all sit down and say grace." Sedusa says.

We said grace and began to wonder the food. Mitch looked like he was about to faint when he saw that fried chicken. I nudged his leg and whispered, "manners."

" I know I know" Mitch said.

As we began eating, mom asked some question, "So, what do you all do while your out with blossom?"

" We play basket ball, a little foot ball, video games, go to the park and play with little kids, stuff NORMAL people do." That idiot.

I heard brick chuckling over there while I just sigh putting my hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay blossom?" sedusa asks me. I guess she saw me sigh.

"yea I'm fine." I say. Then robin says, "Good your fine, but Asuna, I have to ask you and Bell, where did your outfits?" Then kat says "Yea its just so…unique."

" I made it up by myself, I mean I am known for one of the best fashonista's" she says.

"That's surprising, considering what your wearing right now." Mitch mumbled, but we all could hear him. Me, buttercup, robin, kat, and bill started snickering, but then I realized that he disobeyed my order so I hit him in the arm.

"Man blossom your friends are hilarious." Buttercup says.

Asuna looked mad, and so did bell.

"Hey blossom, do you wanna try some tomato soup?" bell asked. I immediately perked up.

" We have tomato soup?" I ask very much interested. I loved tomato soup.

"Yea! And I'm sure the rest of your friend's would Want some too!" we all got tomato soup.

When I was about to put the soup in my mouth I notice that there was a slighty silver then come from the spoon, but I ignored it. Finally when the spoon went into my mouth, next thing you know I felt steaming hot soup on my skin and on my dress. I stood up to see the the soup had fell in my lap. Great, now my dress is ruined and I fell for one of the tricks the BSY had set for us. The BSY started chuckling while I excused myself angrily. I tried to wipe the soup off and only a little came. Finally I gave up. Then I realized that the BSY used a piano string to tie the spoon to the bowl. How could I be slow enough to fall for that? I went back to the dinner table to see that robin and kat had spilled the drinks on there dresses.

"You guys have got to be more careful." Mom says while the maids clean up.

"But im telling you, we barely touch the glass!" kat says.

Then we all just go back to eating.

"So…..are any of you going out with my daughter?" mom asks.

I sigh unbelievably.

"No mam" bill says.

"Well do either of you plan on dating her in the future?" before he could answer my TISCSG watch rang. DANG IT I forgot to take it off before we came in.

"Sorry its my watch" I say pretending like it was a regular watch. I look at it and it says: WARNING, THERE IS A BOMB PLANTED SOMEWHERE ON THE TABLE.

I started to panick knowing I hadn't planned for this. I shoe robin, mitch, bill, and kat the watch.

"Do you see a cat over there?" mitch asks. They all turn around then we hurried up and tried to find the bomb.

" I don't see it!" bubbles say.

Then they turn back around and we hurry up and sit back it.

"Ooops my bad, I guess I saw something else." Mitch says sweating a little knowing we could all die in minutes.

"MOM! Didn't you want to show sedusa that oicture of buttercup so badly." I say trying to get her out of the room.

"O yea! Sedusa this can not wait! Buttercup was just so cute in her dress." She says. Buttercup groans and follow them while bubbles follow them to laugh at how mad buttercup was.

As soon as they left we got up and searched all over the table. No matter how much we looked we couldn't find it.

"What are y'all doing! Your going to ruin the food!" Butch yells.

" Oh like you don't know and besides, I could care less about this food, considering you've ruined the whole night for us!" I say. Before he could respond something came to me.

" Hey guys what if the bomb could be in one of the food?" they look crazy at me, but gave it a shot. Bill crawled onto the table crawling in food which got one his tuxedo he digged all in the chicken and he pulled out the bomb.

He immediately threw it on the ground and I crushed it so it wouldn't blow.

We all sighed and said phew!

But then we looked at the table and it was mess! Food was splattered everywhere, but we noticed that Brick, Asuna, Bell, Boomer, and Butch had gotten covered in food as well. We all started laughing at the BSY while they frowned. Then sedusa, buttercup, bubbles, and mom came back in and saw the mess, but when they saw Bill on top of the table, they all snapped.

**Later on:**

Us TISCSG and BSY are in the kitchen washing dishes and drying them and sweeping and mopping.

"ugh! This is all your fault! If you hadn't act like animals toda-," I interrupted her, "When you think about it, we saved your lives from your own mess so stop being such a pest!"

"What are you talking about?!" Bell says.

" You guys took the pranking to far and put a bomb on there didn't you?" I ask.

"No why would we do that to the people we love?" brick asks.

"Okay a lot of questions here!" boomer says.

" Don't worry about it I'll personally find out who did it."I say.

" What! No blossom we're in it together." Robin says.

" I just don't think this involves you guys, I haven't said anything, but everywhere we went I felt like we were being watched."

"Well whatever it is, about you or not we're in this together." Kat says.

"Fine" I say defeated by the power of love.

"Blossom I forgot to tell you, something came in to you in the mail." Mom says. I dry my hands from the dish water and open the letter.

_Dear blossom,_

_We have been watching you and your crew for a while and figured its about time for us to meet. I know you don't know who I am but you will find out when you come. If you don't come I will send people to go and personally kill your friends. Oh and I've planted a bomb for you to show that I wasn't playing. Meet me at the building where you fought BSY 12 sharp tomorrow, and for a clue, I'm a boy._

_p.s. maybe ill even help you find the tecor diamond._

_From, anonymous_

I knew someone was watching us! I was about to turn around only to bump directly into brick.

"Were you reading my letter!" I say angrily.

"Mayb-yes" he says .

I SWARE I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!

"BLOSSOM! ITS GETTING LATE! YOUR FRIENDS CAN GO HOME NOW!"

"OKAY! See ya guys later!" I say quickly and ran out the room.

"Whats her deal?" mitch asks.

They all shrugged and got ready to leave.

**In Blossom's Room:**

I'm so worried right now. Of course I'm gonna go tomorrow, but he could just be watching me right now. I can't sleep tonight knowing that. I walk out of the room. I just wonder around the house. But what if I don't go? I mean if he's only after me then what if I can-oof. I fell to the ground with a thud. I look up to see butch.

Before I can say anything he grabs me and puts me over his shoulder. I was about to snap at him but suddenly fell asleep.

When I woke up I thought I was on my bed, but the sheets were bloody red. I jumped out of the bed and took out my gun. I carry a gun with me EVERYWHERE.

"Relax," I turn around to see brick, butch, and boomer, "We're actually here to help."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I wanna go with you to the building to meet this mystery boy."

"No way. What makes you think I would want YOU to come with me?" I ask.

"I'll tell your clique about this letter." He says holding up the letter. I try to snatch it out of his hand but he was really quick. I did everything I could to try and get that letter. I started to get frustrated and chased him with two guns in my hands around his room while he and his brothers were laughing. Then I got a hold of myself.

"Fine you can go," I say, "But if you can't keep up its not my problem." I say.

"trust me, I think it's the other way around." He says.

I snatch the letter out of his hand and ran out of his room so I could head to my room. I suddenly feel that I can sleep better now. Whatever happens tomorrow night, I hope it doesn't reflect the group.

I best get to sleep because I have school tomorrow.

**Well that's it for this chapter! I forgot to give you the ages! Here they are!:**

**Blossom:15 Brick:16**

**Robin:15 Butch:16**

**Kat:16 Boomer:16**

**Mitch16** Bell:15

**Bill:16 Asuna:16**

**p.s. there all in the 10th grade.**


End file.
